


I Said Yes Daddy I Do

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Just lots of smut, Kinda, Louis loves it, M/M, Needy Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Slutty Louis, Smut, Top Harry, but not really, getting eat out, just an excuse to write about daddy harry, liam and niall are mentioned once - Freeform, not really - Freeform, smutty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry may or may not have a daddy kink, louis may or may not love it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said Yes Daddy I Do

**Author's Note:**

> idk tbh. just love smut i guess

harry didnt know how much he loved the thought of being called daddy, until it happened. 

louis and harry were fighting over the telly remote when it all started, "louis william tomlinson, give me the remote or ill ground you" he joked, earning a smirk from louis, who lets go of the remote, giving it to harry. 

"yes daddy" he says in a sickingly sweet voice. and he was joking, it was a joke between two platonic buds, except, someone neglected to inform harrys cock of that, because it twitched slightly at the words. 

harrys eyes widen, because no, he did not just get turned on from his best friend calling him daddy, defitnley not. except, he did. shit, he was turned on, like really turned on. and he seemed to repeat the sounds of louis saying that word over and over 'daddy'. there was something about the innocent word coming out of the boys mouth, making it seem so dirty. 

this train of thought wasnt helping harry with the growing erection. he subtly put a small throw pillow on his lap, making it seem as nonchalant as possible, but when louis decides to lay his head on the pillow placed directly above his cock, theres a small amount of friction against him, and he lets out a small, barely noticeable moan. 

and, it was so quiet, that no one should've been able to hear it, unless said someone was lying on his lap, which louis was, so, louis undeniably heard it. 

harrys cheeks lit up with a dark red as louis smirked up at him, "either thats your zipper growing underneath my head, or you have an erection right now harry" he teases. harry rolls his eyes, attempting to move louis so he could go take care of himself, but louis has other plans apparently. 

louis moves so hes now straddling harrys legs, pillow forgotten to the side, so louis' bum was directly over his crotch. louis grinded down, causing harry to throw his head back in bliss. 

"do you like it when i call you daddy? such a dirty boy, arent ya?" he remarks, grinding some more, and as the word comes out the boys mouth, harry lets out a loud embarrasing moan. harry nods, agreeing with louis. 

"yes, fucking hell, say it again" he all but begs, bringing his hands down onto louis' slim waist, grinding up into him. 

"daddy," louis moans breathlessly into harrys ear, before biting down on his neck, leaving a trail of hickies, "i want you to fuck me, nice and hard like the little slut i am" he begs the boy. harry moans again. 

"fuck, yeah, i think i can do that" is all he says, before he grabs louis by the neck, bringing him down to kiss him, sucking his tounge into his mouth. the make out for a minute, before harry starts to discard louis of his clothes. first his shirt, then his jeans, leaving him in just his under wear. 

"im feeling a bit underdressed here" he says, kissing at harrys collarbones. harry then removes his shirt, allowing louis to remove his pants. he slides them of slow, and once they're off, along with his under pants as well because apparently louis had no patients, louis looked up at harry through his lashes, lust filled in his blue orbs. 

louis took ahold of harry, giving him a stroke or two, moaning out, "gosh, daddy, you're soo big. cant wait for you to fill me up nice and good eh?" the dirty words falling from his lips, leaving harry both shocked and aroused. 

harry was literally ninty nine percent sure louis liked vagina. ya learn something new everyday.

"yeah? want you to ride me like a good boy, wanna see you bounce on my dick like a little slut" harry says, not even knowing where its coming from. louis has literally corrupted him, and he fucking loves it. 

louis moans, before taking harry into his mouth, bobbing and sucking like a fucking pro. harry watches with hooded eyes, moaning and tugging at louis' feathery brown hair. 

eventually, louis pulls off with a loud 'pop' that sounds throughout the entire room. louis goes back to straddling harry, kissing him dirtily, while harry reaches around, burrying one finger into his tight hole, adding a second not too soon after. 

louis is moaning mess, as harry finger fucks him with now three fingers, "like when daddy fucks you open with his fingers eh? preparing your tight little hole for my big dick?" he whispers seductivly into louis' ear as he grinds down onto harrys fingers as he adds a fourth finger. 

"yeah yeah, fucking love it, fuck, fuck, fuck" he moans. harry pulls out, causing louis to whine, but harry hushes him, before slicking his dick up with spit (he was way too turned on and ready to fuck louis to get up and get lube).

once he was slicked up about as good as he was gonna get, he prepared his cock at louis' fluttering hole, slowly entering. louis throws his head back, eyes screwed shut, as harry bottoms out. after a moments, louis begins to move, slow at first, but soon hes bouncing with no shame on harrys dick, moaning out as loud as he possibly can, not caring that niall and liam are in the room next door and can defintley hear through the thin hotel walls. 

"daddy, fucking hell, oh my godd im gonna, shit-" he says before coming white strides all over his and harrys chest, he continues to bounce lazily, chasing harrys orgasm, before the boy finally comes deep inside louis with a strangled moan of his name. 

louis lays his head on harrys chest, breathing heavily. harry moves louis so he's laying on his stomach on the couch next to harry, before harry moves his head down, pulling louis' cheeks apart, dipping his tounge into his hole and lapping up all the come spilling out. louis moans from above as harry eats him out, as he grinds his now semi hard cock into the couch, faced buried in the pillow as he clings onto the fabric with dear life. 

this continues until louis comes for the second time that night, a desperate moan of "daddy" before he does. 

harry pulls louis into his lap, and pulls the blanket on the back of the couch over them, kissing the boys forehead before they both drift to sleep.


End file.
